1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable training resistance device for providing rolling resistance to a wheeled vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable resistance device for varying the amount of resistance provided to the wheels of an in-line skate.
2. Related Art
As the popularity of in-line skating continues to grow, more and more people are using in-line skates for purposes other than purely recreational skating. Several different categories of skaters and skates have evolved. For example, there are aggressive skates, speed skates, hockey skates, and many levels of recreational and fitness skates. Those people familiar with in-line skating often transition from recreational skating to fitness skating as they become more experienced.
Many beginner skaters have difficulties learning to use in-line skates, because the wheels and bearings allow the skater to travel at relatively high speeds with very little effort. In particular, beginner skaters often find it difficult to slow or stop the skate. This may result in the beginner skater colliding with people, bicycles or cars that may come in his path. Advances in braking systems for in-line skates have attempted to address the problem of slowing or stopping a skate. However, until a beginner skater becomes comfortable using such a braking system, the potential for injury exists.
Many experienced fitness and speed skaters use their in-line skates for conditioning and endurance training. However, because the wheels and bearings of in-line skates offer virtually no resistance, skaters must travel at very high speeds to achieve a desired heart rate and muscular conditioning. Many skaters do not wish to travel at such high speeds for training. Further, it is often difficult to safely travel at high speeds when skating on a busy bicycle path or street.
Thus, what is needed is a system that will effectively apply a sufficient force to at least one wheel of a skate to provide resistance to the skate wheel. Further, what is needed is a training resistance device that is adjustable so that the skater can vary or adjust the positioning of the resistance member to accommodate a variety of different wheel sizes and to vary the amount of resistance to accommodate a particular exercise routine.